falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Vault 4
Vault 4 was a Vault-Tec Vault built North of the border town of Nogales, Arizona. It's experiment revolved around creating an intense power vacuum, but it nevertheless remains a legendary place amongst the war battered people of the region. Purpose in the Vault Experiment Vault 4 was to serve as a variation on the experiment of Vault 108, but without any controlling influence at any time. No resident entered the vault with a set responsibility, thus no engineers, no security, no Overseer. The vault was to test how civilization might come from total anarchy. Early Years: 2077 - 2079 Vault 4's power structure constantly found itself changing, with no real control for any particular group, it was ony when Craig McDonald, a young man living in the Vault, rallied many factions against the most powerful faction in the Vault, that order came. Most residents wanted order and control, and that was that McDonald promised. In a large fight, the power structure was reversed, and the defeated leaders exiled from the Vault, dying soon after. The New Dawn: 2079 - 2129 McDonald came through with his promise, but nothing more. Under his rule, Vault 4 finally became politically stable, but was transformed into a police state. The damage to the Vault was quickly repaired, and soon the security force had swelled to over 150 men. People lived in fear of upsetting the Overseer or his security forces, and when the Overseer announced that the a scouting team was to be sent outside, volunteers thronged to sign up. Vault 4 opened for the first time on August 23, 2114, and many tried to escape into the wasteland once clear of the Vault. Overseer McDonald had anticipated this, and had already ordered security to shoot any residents who tried to leave. This order led to what became known as the August Massacre in the Vault, after 54 people were shot after fleeing. This severely hurt McDonald's control of the Vault, and it dropped even more when he ordered it sealed permanently and destroyed the Vault's GECK to prevent people from attempting to leave. By 2129 McDonald, now 78, was losing control, and after Security Chief Raul Guterez launched a coup to become Overseer, McDonald was killed, and the Vault fell into chaos between Guterez's supporters and the rest of the population. In the end, Guterez lost, and was exiled for his crimes, while the rest of the Vault prepared for their futures. The End of Vault 4: 2129 - 2131 Over the next two years a democratic government was established with the remaining population,. with Steven Aton being elected for a five year term as the new Overseer. Vault 4 was in trouble at this point, with only 239 people left, many feared the population would die out. In addition, the Vault 's reactor had been damaged in the fighting, and had begun leaking radiation. It had been contained, but maintenance was impossible. By late 2130 many had taken up arms against Aton after he proposed leaving the Vault. After Aton's victory in January 2131, many of the remaining population were dead, and the damage sustained by the agricultural equipment responsible for all of the Vault's food production had been destroyed. On January 10, 2131 Overseer Aton opened Vault 4, and he and the remaining residents departed for the last time. Post 2131 Vault 4 fell into disrepair over the years, and eventually became a cazador nest. The Vault remained a legend with the locals, who believed the Vault to be just as the Pre-War advertisements stated any Vault was; a paradise with no trouble or worries, at complete contrast with the hell of the outside. For more than 150 years, adventures would search for the Vault hoping for a better life, but those lucky enough to find it were often killed by the cazadors infesting it. With an almost total power failure and the water chip ruined, the vault became a dilapidated ruin. Vault 4 Equipment Roster Subsection A: Weapons *50x N99 10mm pistols *25x R91 5.56mm Assault Rifles *100x Fragmentation Grenades *5x DKS 501 Sniper Rifles *100x Police Batons *5x AEP7 Laser Pistols *2x AER9 Laser Rifles Subsection B: Ammunition *25,000x 10mm rounds *10,000x 5.56mm rounds *1,000x 7.62x51mm rounds *1,000x energy cells *500x microfusion cells Subsection C: Apparel *1,000x Jumpsuit, Vault 4 *250x Security Armor, Vault 4 *25x Radiation Suit *1x Officer's cap, Vault 4 Subsection D: Medical Equipment *2x Mark III Auto-Docs *10x Bone Saws *500x Syringe, glass *200,000 Stimpaks *500x Medical Brace *250x Crutch, pairs *200x Forceps *200x Scalples *100x Ophthalmoscope *200x Scissors, medical *1,000 Blood packs (various types) *5,000 Rad-Away Packs *5,000 Rad-X bottles *1,000 Cases Med-X Subsection D: Other Equipment *1x Garden of Eden Creation Kit (GECK) Characters *Craig McDonald - Charismatic Vault resident who the rallied population to place him as Overseer. Ran a police state for fifty years before assassination. *Raul Guterez - Final Security Chief, served as an officer for 25 years, a sociopath that killed McDonald to seize power. *Steven Aton - First elected Overseer of Vault 4. He took office shortly after Guterez was exiled, and watched helplessly over his two years in office as the Vault fell apart. Category:Locations Category:Vaults